


I like the way your brain works, I like the way you try

by Hellonightmares



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Eva Kviig Mohn, F/F, Lesbian Noora Sætre, Lesbian Vilde Lien Hellerud, Multi, Polyamory, just at the end tho - Freeform, season one alternate universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 00:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14884244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellonightmares/pseuds/Hellonightmares
Summary: Vilde isn’t gay. She knows she isn’t, she has a crush on William and she’s had lots of crushes on boys, so she isn’t gay. Except that whenever she sees Eva with Jonas, Vilde gets this feeling in her chest that she can’t explain and she hasn’t told anyone about this feeling and there must be a reason why





	I like the way your brain works, I like the way you try

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Turn by The Wombats, it's from their new album which I recommend

Vilde isn’t gay. She knows she isn’t, she has a crush on William and she’s had lots of crushes on boys, so she isn’t gay. Except that whenever she sees Eva with Jonas, Vilde gets this feeling in her chest that she can’t explain and she hasn’t told anyone about this feeling and there must be a reason why. 

So, let’s say Vilde does have a crush on Eva, it wouldn’t matter because Eva is with Jonas and straight and Vilde is pretty sure Noora has a crush on her (too?). She thinks this because Noora is always looking at Eva, Vilde knows this because she is often also looking at Eva (another compelling point for the crush theory). So, even if Eva was gay and single, she would probably go for Noora, why wouldn’t she?

“Vilde!” Chris exclaims, pulling Vilde out of her thoughts

“Yeah, I’m here”

“We know you’re here, we just want your opinion on what colour our bandanas should be” Eva says, fondly

“Bandanas, why are we getting bandanas?”

Noora looks exasperated as she voices “Wow, you really weren’t listening, were you”

Chris gives Noora a look, and says “We’re thinking of getting matching bandanas for the group”

“Sorry I wasn’t listening” Vilde says, not sounding sorry at all “But that sounds like a terrible idea”

That’s when Jonas rocks up “I think bandanas sounds great”

“What are you doing here?” Noora asks, looking as annoyed as Vilde feels (she’s jealous of how openly Noora can dislike boys)

Jonas gives her a look and says “Me and Eva were supposed to hang out”

“Oh yeah that’s right” Eva replies, sounding a little annoyed

Noora looks like she wants to kill him and Vilde doesn’t blame her but if she was dating Eva she would want to spend every moment with her so she gets where Jonas is coming from

“Okay, so let’s wrap up the meeting there” Sana says

 

The next day, about two hours before Chris is supposed to come over, the apartment beeper buzzes and Vilde’s mum isn’t supposed to be home until tonight, so she doesn’t know who it could be.

It’s Noora so she lets her in, still confused at what she’s doing here.

“So, your house is nice” Noora says in a tone of voice that is very obviously trying (and failing) to be casual

Vilde ignores this and gets straight to the point “What are you doing here?”

“I’m here in the name of friendship”

“What?”

“I don’t know how far out of the closet you are but I do know that you have a crush on Eva”

Vilde’s first instinct is to deny it, so that’s what she does “No I don’t”

Noora gives her this look and says “Don’t even try to deny it, I have a sixth sense when it comes to stuff like this”

“Well so do you” Vilde says, thinking she’s calling Noora out

“That’s exactly why I’m here”

“Wait, what?”

“Well, we both have a crush on Eva and I don’t want it to ruin the group’s friendship dynamic”

“I won’t let it”

“I can’t take that risk”

“So, what are you going to do about it?”

“Well, I think we should both try to stop crushing on her”

Vilde still doesn’t want to admit that she might have a crush on Eva -but she also kind of wants to know how you can stop having a crush on someone, so she asks, “And how do you suggest we do that?”

Noora looks very obviously happy that Vilde seems on board with her plan, she says “Okay, so we stop staring at her and stop daydreaming about her and just stop obsessing about her”

“I’m not saying I have a crush on her, because I don’t. But if I did I would stop doing those things”

Noora just smiles and leaves

Vilde just stands there for a full minute after Noora leaves, she’s not sure what to think. Vilde likes boys, she knows she does, she likes William and she finds male celebrities attractive, sure she gets “girl crushes” but so do all straight girls. She thinks about this for who knows how long, and then Chris buzzes at the door.

“Hey babe” Chris says as she enters, the two of them have recently started calling each other babe and Vilde really hopes that if she is gay and she comes out to Chris, she will be okay still calling each other that

“Hey” Vilde replies, trying to sound like she isn’t kind of having a crisis

“Are you alright?” Chris asks, looking worried

She isn’t quite sure what to say to that because she doesn’t want to lie but she also doesn’t want to talk about what happened with Noora. They both stand around for a while, then Chris sits down on the couch and motions for Vilde to join her. They hang out and talk about nothing in particular for a couple of hours, until Chris has to go.

 

At school on Monday, Vilde sees Noora purposefully looking away from Eva and Vilde is impressed that she’s sticking with it, they make eye contact and Noora gives her a little smile which gives Vilde butterflies. She starts to think about Eva, and then she realises what she’s doing and stops, fuck she probably does have a crush on Eva, that messes up everything she thought she knew about herself. If she’s gay, then she doesn’t really have a crush on William or any of the other boys, she knows she could be bi, but it doesn’t feel the same when she’s looking or thinking about them as it does with Eva -or any girl for that matter.

At lunch, the whole bus sits together except for Eva who sits with Jonas, Noora looks Very Obviously annoyed and Vilde hopes she doesn’t look that obvious. Everyone (Chris and Sana) try to hide their surprise when Noora sits down right next to Vilde, she must think that they’re close now that they share the mission of not crushing on Eva. The four girls chat about nothing in particular but it’s nice, Vilde likes having a whole group of friends to do things like enjoy lunch with.

 

Vilde doesn’t feel like she’s getting over Eva, but at least she’s finally accepted that she’s definitely into her and maybe, possibly gay. Kind of/sort of accepting herself feels good but the thing is, the only person she wants to talk about it with is Eva because Eva is so understanding and brilliant, but she knows she can’t, for two reasons. One – Vilde can’t tell Eva that she has a crush on her because she’s straight and has a boyfriend. Two – Even if she doesn’t mention the whole crush thing, she would still be confiding in Eva and that would not be good for getting over her.

So, Vilde decides to talk to Noora, “Noora”

When Noora looks up from the book she’s reading, she looks really excited to see Vilde and that makes Vilde feel really good, Noora looks at her expectantly and Vilde isn’t quite sure what to say, “Umm I was just coming over to see how you were doing” 

Noora looks confused but pleased and says, “I’m doing alright, Willhelm is still bothering me but I can deal with him so other than that, all’s good”

“Oh, William” Vilde says awkwardly

“Yes, Willhelm, the guy you were really into, that was just compulsory heterosexuality, right?”

“Compulsory what?”

“Compulsory heterosexuality, it’s when society tricks you into thinking you’re straight when you’re really not”

Vilde looks really anxious but feels pretty relieved, because if society can trick you into thinking you’re straight then maybe that’s what happened to her

Noora looks at her in that kind of condescending but mostly fond way that she does and says, “It’s okay not to know everything”

“But I want to”

“I think everyone does but no one can really know it all”

Vilde knows that she has to go now but she doesn’t want to leave Noora, wow it’s weird not to want to be away from someone that isn’t Eva, does she like Noora? That scares Vilde a little, so she says “Hey, I’ve got to go, sorry!”

 

The next day at school, Noora is just as especially friendly as she has been the last week (to Vilde) but now Vilde is reading into it. Is Noora into her? Does she want Noora to be into her? God Vilde never had this many problems when she thought she was straight.

Eva, who has been pretty reserved all morning speaks up at lunch “I have to tell you guys something”

Chris replies “What do you have to tell us?”

“Uhm, well, Jonas and I broke up”

Vilde, Chris, Sana and Noora all go to hug her but only Vilde speaks “Because of the Chris thing?”

“Partly because of that and partly because I don’t think we were very good together -at least towards the end of the relationship”

Sana says, “Do you want me to get my brother to beat him up for you”

Noora looks actually offended when Sana says that, so she utters “We could beat him up ourselves, we don’t need to resort to boys to do stuff like that”

Chris raises her eyebrow but Sana replies “Good point, except for the fact that I don’t really think any of us could do it -but thinking about it now, I don’t think Elias could do it either”

The four of them think it over while Eva looks at them with an amused look on her face and says, “Thank you for the offer but I think we’re still going to be friends, or at least I hope we will be”

Vilde doesn’t know how to feel. Of course, she feels bad for Eva, but Eva doesn’t seem too torn up about it so maybe it’s okay that Vilde doesn’t feel as bad as she normally would about a friend breaking up with their boyfriend.

 

For the next few days, Vilde notices that Noora and Eva have been hanging around each other a special amount, not that they didn’t already spend a lot of time together -because they did, but it seems different. Vilde is pretty sure she has a crush on both Eva and Noora and she’s been doing a lot of research about compulsory heterosexuality and she’s fallen across terms like internalized homophobia and wow does she relates to what the websites are saying, so she’s pretty certain that she’s a lesbian. Even though she hasn’t said it out loud, it still feels good to think it.

On Friday Noora and Eva come up to her together and Noora says “Vilde” as they both look nervous but also kind of excited

Vilde replies with “Noora. Eva” 

“We were looking for you” remarks Noora, Eva still not saying anything

“Oh why?”

“We wanted to ask you something” Noora says as she and Eva have a silent conversation with their eyes

“What?”

Eva speaks up “We wanted to ask you out”

Vilde is really confused and her face shows it, Noora explains that they have started dating and both have a crush on her and were wondering if Vilde wanted to date them both.  
“Don’t feel any pressure though”

This is the best-case scenario of having a crush on two of her friends and Vilde can’t quite believe it but they are waiting and obviously worried about what she’s thinking, so she says, “God yes”

“Noora told me about how you guys were trying not to crush on me, well I was doing the same thing with you two”

Vilde thinks that that is the cutest thing she has ever heard and Noora looks like she feels the same way, so they all link arms and walk away together


End file.
